gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maurolycus Theoasomous
Maurolycus Theoasomous About Maurolycus Theoasomous was an English pirate and criminal, wanted for numerous charges against not only the English Crown, but all of Europe. Maurolycus is also a character in The Books of Corvinus as well, and is mentioned frequently in The Scimitar of Maurolycus. History The Blacksmith Maurolycus' numerous scandals and crimes were first noticed by an elderly townsfolk in England during 1639. However, she was killed soon after reporting a murder to one of her friends. They were killed also, by Maurolycus. The original victim of the murder is believed to be a locally famous blacksmith. The motive for the killing is also believed to be the horde of steel blades Maurolycus could now use, and they were used in his other murders later on. After killing the blacksmith, Maurolycus retreated to a warehouse and was said to be wearing a long silk cape. Many anonymous witnesses were killed, however, managed to survive; a local priest. Shocked, the priest ran away in complete stealth, then shouting "mass murder by the warehouse!" once reaching town. Now, Maurolycus' murder had officially been noticed, but he was yet to be accused. The murder of the blacksmith has been considered a mass murder, for the many witnesses, believed to be 6 people, were killed. Leaving England Maurolycus was soon identified and was sent off due to persecution. Leaving his home country, Maurolycus decided to go to France. Upon arriving in France, he took part in many murders and crimes. |-| The Murder of Hollande= Jhané Hollande, presumed to be the fiancé of Maurolycus, was killed by the same man in their apartment on July 6th, 1641. Motive Revealing Maurolycus' criminal past Weapons Used Bare hands Attack Plan Discombobulate - Kick to stomach, knocking Hollande over - Hook punch to Jaw, then to temple - Trip left foot with right foot - Hook punch to small of back - Throw out window of balcony - Cover Suicide |-| The Murder of James van Eisakhower= Following the murder of Jhané, Maurolycus fled through the streets, attempting to get to a rural area. Upon a tunnel behind a barber's shop, Maurolycus is greeted with a tall but muscular man. The man's name is James van Eisakhower, a German entrepreneur, and had viewed the murder through a crack in the wall after hearing the commotion. After revealing this at gunpoint, Maurolycus enables a quick attack plan. Motive Murder witness Weapons Used Flintlock Pistol Bare hands Attack Plan Spinning hook kick to right hand, knocking pistol out of hand - Hook punch to philtrum, then to naison - Grab head, slam into knee - shove into building wall - bang head into building wall - move body towards gun - flee into opposite tunnel - Cover Suicide |-| The Reginald Conspiracy= The Reginald family was a family of rich nobles who had obtained great power over the people. The main family consisted of *Pierre Reginald - Father of Pierre and Anne-Marie *Anne-Marie Reginald - Mother of Pierre and Anne-Marie *James Reginald - Son of Pierre and Anne-Marie *Rhané Reginald - Daughter of Pierre and Anne-Marie *Français Reginald - Son of Rhané and James *Jean-Luc Reginald - Son of Rhané and James One night, Maurolycus and a group of criminals known as the French Mafia, or La Mafia planned to sneak in on the sleeping family in their manor. Motive If killed, the town will be distracted from the killings to come. Weapons used Chemical Poisoning Attack Plan Disguise as maid - Fill to-be-drunk glasses with poisoning - wait - right suicide note, hinting intentions of treason - Cover Suicide "Under Construction" Death The cause of Maurolycus' death is currently unknown. Some believe that it was a conspiracy set up by La Mafia.Maurolycus' body was found on the edge of a balcony, just about to fall over. Due to found evidence, it is believed that the murder or murderers, if there was any, didn't have time to throw Maurolycus over the ledge for some peculiar reason. Photos Grim-Reaper-the-grim-reaper-12078699-1280-1024.jpg|Depiction of Maurolycus after death Maurolycus.jpg|Maurolycus in his everyday cloak and vest, holding the flag of France grim-reaper-on-halloween.jpg|What Maurolycus is believed to be after death; later known as the Spirit of Maurolycus List of Known Murders *John Picolok *James Smith *Jeremiah Pickit *Adolf Sanori *Geoffrey Sanokzy *Mitt Dofrey *George Caldwin *Jhané Hollande *James van Esiekhower *Pierre Reginald *Anne-Marie Reginald *James Reginald *Rhané Reginald *Français Reginald *Jean-Luc Reginald Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Creatures Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO